A Dog's Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Delgado meets a new friend! How will it turn out?
**guestsurprise saw Beverly Hills Chihuahua and made a story about Delgado, her absolute favorite dog!**

* * *

Adora was the niece of one of the biggest mobsters of all time. Her uncle had just gotten busted for a job he pulled and she was on the run from the police. The police officer and his dog were chasing her down the street.

"Find her boy! She couldn't have gotten far!" Derek said. He was a young man, in his early 30s, and he was one of the best guys on the force. His dog, Delgado, was the best partner he could have.

"I'll find her. But more than anything I sense fear," Delgado responded. Even though humans can't understand or hear animals, he still tried to communicate through barking. Delgado then heard a crash and quickly chased after the sound. He saw Adora had stumbled over some trash cans in an ally and was desperately trying to get up. He pounced on her and began to pull at her dress.

"L-LET GO OF ME! BAD DOG!" Adora screeched, trying to pull herself free.

"Not in your life kid! If I let you go, you may end up like your uncle," Delgado thought as he kept pulling her. Adora tried to break free, but it was no use. Delgado was much stronger. Suddenly, they heard Derek's voice.

"Delgado! Where are ya boy?!" Derek called. He then heard Adora's struggles and then turned to see Delgado had her pinned to the ground. "There you are."

"S-stay away from me!" Adora growled, still trying to get away from the dog.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." Derek said softly.

"Leave me alone!" She angrily replied, now standing up, only to be trapped in Derek's arms.

"Kid, your uncle is behind bars, but there is still the matter of what to do with you!"

"We could take her to the station, but if we do, what will happen to her?" Delgado barked to himself.

"I have to talk to the chief to see what he thinks; in the meantime, you need to come with me to the station!" Derek replied.

"NO WAY!" She growled and kicked him in his shin! Derek yelled in pain and she took off running only to have Delgado jump on her and knock her down. While he was trying to keep her down, he accidentally bit her arm! He was trying to bite her sleeve, but missed his target because of her moving. Adora yelled in pain; it wasn't a deep wound, but enough to hurt!

"Kid! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bite you!" Delgado gasped (knowing she couldn't understand him) as he now tried to lick her wound, but Adora's eyes widened in horror as she tried one more time to escape. Derek, however, was on her in a flash. He called the station and told them about the situation. Since they were close to his house, he was given permission to take her home and get her wounds cleaned up.

Once they arrived at the house, Adora ran in the house and hid under the bed for safety. She was truly terrified and she slowly began to cry. She stopped crying only because she heard whimpering. She turned and saw Delgado pawing at her and trying to get her to come out.

"C'mon kid. No tears now…" He whimpered softly. But Adora's eyes widened and she tried to move even further under the bed. "Kid calm down; I'm not gonna hurt you."

"What's the matter boy?" Derek asked, now seeing his dog pawing at someone under the bed and whimpering. Derek got down on his stomach and saw Adora with her face in her hands, trying not to cry.

"Kid…kid what's wrong? C'mon out of there."

"L-leave me alone…"

"No…I'm not gonna leave you alone kid. Not until you tell me what's going on." Derek responded softly.

"She needs to come out of there!" Delgado barked, now attempting to crawl under the bed. Adora gasped as she saw Delgado begin to dog crawl towards her as he wiggled himself under the bed.

"Don't be scared. I'm a good dog…" Delgado cooed as he now approached her.

"Get her boy…" Derek smiled, knowing what his dog was gonna do. Adora screamed in fright as Delgado closed in, but then began to laugh as the dog began to lick her all over her face.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOOHOOP!"

"He's not gonna stop until you come out of there. He wants to meet you and so do I," Derek smiled as he too crawled under the bed and began to tickle Adora on her ears and neck! Adora squeaked and tried to escape them by crawling all the way with her back to the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Derek smiled, now crawling after her.

"I think she thinks we're gonna give up," Delgado barked.

"We're not done with you yet kid!" Derek laughed, now grabbing her arm and pulling her to his chest. He then held the squirming girl to him and crawled out with her. He then gently tossed her on the bed and pinned her down to keep her from running away from him. Adora's eyes widened in shock.

"Shhhh…easy…we're not gonna hurt you…"Derek whispered, now brushing her hair from her face and gently rubbing her head. "What's your name?"

"Adora." She responded with a small smile as she blushed and leaned into his touch.

"Well Adora…I didn't mean to scare you…"

"And I'm so sorry I hurt you! I didn't mean to…" Adora then felt him put a gentle hand on her mouth.

"Shhhh…it's ok…isn't it boy?" Derek winked at Delgado. Delgado barked happily and then jumped on the bed next to them. Adora sleepily yawned and Derek laid her on his chest.

"Get some rest young one. We will take care of you," Derek whispered as he hugged her softly and then he and Delgado watched over her til they too fell asleep.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just a thought I had! ;)**

 **newbienovelistRD: And a very cute one too! ^^**


End file.
